A Veiled Warrior
by HilowPeoples
Summary: Warbler is a young loner on the run from her mother. After bumping into Cavernclan, she is taken in as prisoner and raised as an apprentice. Making powerful friends and foes along the way, Warbler learns the way of clan life. But will it be enough when her past comes to bite her in the tail? (This has only OCs. If that isn't your style, I suggest you don't click.) T for safety.
1. Prologue

Appleshire was not known for being smart. She was not known for being a good runner, either, or a good fighter, or even a good listener. No, Appleshire was known for having the best loyalty in her clan, and that was the only thing that earned her the responsibility of deputy. She glanced over cautiously at her leader, Woollystar. The older she-cat had a painfully annoyed look on her face, so Appleshire looked away quickly. However, the only other cat there, Spiderbite, wasn't much better. The grouchy medicine cat had never approved of Appleshire, and the glare he sent her way only hammered that fact further into place.

Appleshire swallowed thickly as the three of them approached the Shimmering Tree. As a member of Sweepclan's climbers, she was to be the one to climb to the top and learn what the Star Walkers wished to tell her clan. Despite her pride in being so close to her ancestors, she was still wracked with nerves every time she was to commune with Them. After all, she was never that close to any of Them.

Finally, their little group slowed. Woollystar turned to Appleshire, a mixed expression on her face. Appleshire knew Woollystar never really wanted to choose her as her deputy, but the majority of Sweepclan had voted on Appleshire's promotion. Woollystar, though, had tried to no ends to discourage this, and the leader often implied Appleshire was just a bit too childish to ever be deputy. "Appleshire," Woollystar began, eyes hardening just a little, "I know that this is a scary experience for you, yes?"

Appleshire nodded vigorously, eyes bright and almost feverish looking in the light of the Shimmering Tree. "Yes, sir, it is quite, uh, very scary. But, it's an honor to be allowed to speak with the Star Walkers."

Woollystar seemed almost relieved at Appleshire's response, a smile spreading over her features. "Yes, well," Woollystar mewed, placing her tail on Appleshire's shoulders, "I have full faith that you will be able to learn from Them tonight, even if you never can learn from your clan."

Appleshire beamed, holding her head up higher and ignoring the passive aggressive compliment. "I won't let you down, sir!" she chirped, giving a mock salute. She turned to face the tree, extending her claws and getting into a low crouch. No cat was allowed to harm the tree, so she would have to make quite a large jump to the lowest branch.

"Wait!" Spiderbite hissed, pelt rising. "How are you supposed to know how to interpret anything they say to you? You're dumber than a fly! Let me go, Woollystar, I won't freak out the second a cat begins to whisper to me."

Appleshire frowned, turning back to the tom with pouty eyes. "Well, it's not like you know how to climb the tree safely," she spat, "and Woolly Wonder here says she trusts me. If I need an interpretation, I'll just ask after!"

Woollystar gave a deep sigh. "Enough. Appleshire, you will speak to the Star Walkers. And when we get back to the camp, I will make sure you begin to respect Spiderbite, and call me by my **real** name. Spiderbite, you will stay here with me and learn to have more faith in your deputy. Now, go quickly, before the moon sets."

Appleshire gave a bright smile, hiding her fear at the thought of a later scolding, and bounced back into position. After a few moments of examining the length of the jump, she shifted her weight back and leapt at the lowest branch, eyes narrowed in determination. She barely made it, swinging dangerously as the branch dipped and swayed under her weight. Letting out a shrill peal of laughter, she giddily dragged her body onto the branch. "I did it!" she called excitedly, bouncing on her toes.

"Yeah, yeah, now hurry up!" Spiderbite snapped with his teeth bore in a snarl.

"You're no fun!" Appleshire shouted back, sticking out her tongue. She began to make the journey to the top of the tree, planting her feet rather purposefully, more so than she usually would. She preferred climbing cliff faces over trees, since rocks didn't tend to dip under her feet, but she made do.

As she climbed, the light of the tree grew brighter. Named after the strange, crystalline substances that hung off the tree, the Shimmering Tree was known as a second sun to the clans. Only when the light was becoming too much for Appleshire and she could recognize the high pitched whining coming out of her throat did she reach the top. Almost immediately, she sat on the thickest branch, eyes trained on the sky. She lights around her began to spin and she slumped forwards, a cold, sick feeling coming over her stomach. She retched despite herself, skull pounding. She hated this part the most.

A figure began to form in her vision, looking very much like a hazy, swirling cloud of mist. Her head swam even more so now, and her legs were absolutely trembling. She began to pant, feeling far too hot and yet ice cold all at once. The figure opened what must have been their mouth, and suddenly an impossibly loud voice boomed,

"A bird will soar into the ground

and learn to fly in the soil,

but this fledgling,

not ready to leave the nest,

will send out a warning cry

and call upon a place down below

until it learns

where it is home-"

Appleshire gasped, her throat burning. She clawed at her chest, white filling her vision. "Who are you?" she wheezed, dangling precariously close to the edge of the branch she sat on. "I don't understand!"

Everything was too loud, suddenly. She could hear the rustling of the forest, the creaking of the Shimmering Tree, the whistling of the breeze, her own heart, thumping in her chest, the chirping of crickets and the croak of frogs and the muffled voices of the Star Walkers above her. "I don't understand!" she began to repeat, and then, like a broken record, she was stuck playing back those words again and again and again.

Appleshire's paws slipped from the branch. She was spiraling to the ground for a moment, but her body, working on autopilot, managed to catch onto another branch. Too loud was her landing, too loud were her repetitions, and too loud was that voice of the Star Walker, still trying to speak in her ear. She began to frantically leap to the ground, her voice now wheezy and incoherent. She crashed to the floor, stumbling on her paws. "I don't understand," she repeated one final time, before her legs unceremoniously broke out from under her and the sounds overcame her senses.

"-and know that now, no clan will belong."

 _Hey there y'all! Thanks for opening up this story! It won't have any canon characters, so if that irks you, I'm sorry about that! This is all about four clans of cats that live right at the ocean. I hope you enjoyed this little prologue part, and that maybe you'll stick around for more! And like, as always, the Warriors series is owned by Erin Hunter, Harper Collin, all that good stuff. I'm just a dork who likes cats._


	2. Allegiances

Allegiances:

Cavernclan:

Leader:

Coakumstar-Dark blue furred tom with ruddy eyes.

Deputy:

Grittyshell-Grey tom with black, light brown, and white speckling.

Medicine Cat:

Oakshine-Small dirt brown tom with reddish highlights and glossy brown eyes.

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Sunpaw-Tall, leopard spotted she-cat with a golden pelt.

Senior Warriors:

Sapslip-Dark grey she-cat with large paws.

Bopplenut-Humble ginger tabby tom.

Fernscar-Light brown, dust-colored tabby she-cat with one blind eye.

Tiderunner-Swift, light grey and white spotted she-cat with grey-blue eyes.

(Apprentice, Grasspaw)

Willowwhisp-Stealthy black she-cat with bright golden eyes.

(Apprentice, Quailpaw)

Warriors:

Slimefoot-Slick brown and white tom with shiny fur.

Tyrannykick-Wild pointed tom with large grey eyes.

(Apprentice, Jumppaw)

Calmwind-Brown and black she-cat with a long tail.

Silverstep-Black she-cat with a white diamond shape on her chest and ghost striping.

Amberstripe-Brown tabby tom with striking amber eyes.

Maroonclaw-Dark ginger tom with lighter rings.

Tangledthorn-Well-built she-cat with pure, white, curly fur and grey eyes.

Apprentices:

Grasspaw-A sturdy calico tom with bright amber eyes.

Jumppaw-A light brown she-cat with an already graying muzzle.

Quailpaw-Pinkish she-cat with a long tail.

Queens:

Plumdash-Black she-cat with white paws, mother of Amberstripes kits, Crabkit (light brown tabby tom) and Oysterkit (Small light grey and white tom).

Poppyreed-Nimble, grey tabby she-cat, mother of Maroonclaw's kit, Darkkit (Dark brown tabby tom).

Elders:

Hazygrime-Charcoal colored she-cat with thick fur and a darker underbelly.

Pygmydawn-Small, seal point, once-a-loner she-cat.

Sweepclan:

Leader:

Woollystar-Brown, curly haired she-cat

Deputy:

Appleshire-Childish, reddish-brown she-cat with cream stripes running down her back.

Medicine Cat:

Spiderbite-Grouchy tom with grey fur.

Senior Warriors:

Monardawing-Red and white she-cat with chestnut brown eyes.

(Apprentice, Splatterpaw)

Crotontremble-Nervous tri-colored tom of yellow, red, and brown.

Remindsplash-Cream furred she-cat with a great memory.

(Apprentice, Snappingpaw)

Warriors:

Cloudears-White tom with a light, fluffy coat and folded ears.

Frogleap-Grey tom with light brown striping.

(Apprentice, Pitchpaw)

Pluckfeather-Balding she-cat with fluffy white fur.

Stonepass-Grey pelted with white and dark grey speckles scattered about their coat.

(Apprentice, Shinepaw)

Wrensnout-Dark brown she-cat with white paws and green eyes.

Apprentices:

Splatterpaw-Black furred tom with white splotches, speckles, and lines scattered all over his body from vitiligo.

Snappingpaw-Light grey tom with black speckles.

Pitchpaw-Pure black cat with a high-pitched voice.

Shinepaw-Very dark brown tom with white legs.

Queens:

Cracklinglake-Tall, heavy-set she-cat w/ a lilac, mink-point coat, mother of Frogleap's kits, Squirrelkit(Light ginger she-cat with tan stripes), Minkkit(Dark brown she-cat), Mintkit (Albino tom), and Stickkit(Small, shaky legged tom with light brown fur)

Elders:

Foreignstalk-Tall grey tom with a thick southern accent.

Dewclan:

Leader:

Blazingstar- Small albino she-cat with a stub of a tail.

Deputy:

Fennelstem-Light brown and grey she-cat with amber eyes.

Medicine Cat:

Tameleaf- Soft-spoken silver she-cat with a love for other mollies.

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Weaselstash- Warm grey pelted she-cat who loves causing mischief.

Senior Warriors:

Oneheart-Small brown tom with light amber eyes.

(Apprentice, Legpaw)

Twoeyes-Thin brown tom with a bright smile.

Threeswipes-Tall brown tom with long claws.

Warriors:

Cradlewish-Tortie she-cat with bright green eyes.

(Apprentice, Pumpkinpaw)

Scrawnytail- Dark grey she-cat with a flattened tail.

(Apprentice, Powerpaw)

Cloverleap-Tall, white she-cat with large hazel eyes.

(Apprentice, Raspberrypaw)

Turtlechomp-Tri-colored tom with black, brown, and white.

(Apprentice, Swingpaw)

Olivebreeze-White she-cat with brown tabby stripes.

Frondsky-Fatalistic golden she-cat with fluffy fur.

Apprentices:

Legpaw-Tall white tom with golden dots around his eyes.

Pumpkinpaw-Golden she-cat with white ears.

Powerpaw-Golden tabby tom

Raspberrypaw-Reddish she-cat with golden highlights.

Swingpaw-Small white tom with bright green eyes.

Queens:

Purplewillow-Brown tabby she-cat, mother of Turtlechomp's kit, Quickkit(Turtoiseshell she-cat with all diluted colors).

Palepeak-Ivory colored she-cat, mother of Twoeyes' kits, Bushykit(Fluffy, light brown tom) and Barkkit(Greyish brown tabby tom).

Firebark-Flame colored she-cat, mother of Threeswipes' kits, Badgerkit(Brown and white she-cat), Yarrowkit (Blueish she-cat), Leafkit(Red and brown tom), and Sparrowkit(Dark brown she-cat).

Elders:

Groovyshadow-Past leader of Dewclan. Golden tom.

Larchhollow-Ginger she-cat with minimal white spotting.

Peakclan:

Leader:

Hummingwhisper-Thin, blue furred she-cat with light grey ears and tail.

(Apprentice, Lichenpaw)

Deputy:

Liontemper-Silver tabby she-cat with wild amber eyes.

(Apprentice, Falconpaw)

Medicine Cat:

Pastetooth-White tom with a missing from tooth.

Medicine Cat Apprentice:

Limppaw-Silver and white tom with a clubfoot.

Senior Warriors:

Invisiblesoul-Small, all-black she-cat with dark brown eyes.

Lakesparkle-Light grey mottled tabby tom with bright brown eyes.

(Apprentice, Pootopaw)

Katnissdancer-Lanky she-cat with reddish-brown fur and acorn colored eyes.

Warriors:

Tempesthail-Large grey tom with white speckles covering his fur.

(Apprentice, Tippedpaw)

Hunterstalk-Lithe brown tabby tom with long legs and small movements.

(Apprentice, Grabpaw)

Jasminewalker-Tuxedo she-cat with purple eyes.

Mudslosh-Tired brown tom.

Aldercrash- Tall, chestnut brown tom with a violent temper.

Apprentices:

Pootopaw-Tall, mute tom with brown fur, large, bulging amber eyes, and white speckles.

Falconpaw-Dark brown and white spotted tom with dewy grey eyes and a feathery tail.

Lichenpaw-Small yellowish she-cat with bright green eyes.

Tippedpaw-Small brown tabby she-cat with larger back legs than front legs.

Grabpaw-White tom with brown paws and ears.

Queens:

Windyeave-Older grey she-cat, mother of Tempesthail's kit, Webkit(Longhaired, "snow" Bengal tom w/seal-lynx point markings)

Elders:

Runebreak-Tattered tuxedo tom with blue eyes.

Pineshade-Brown tabby tom with a black underbelly.

Cats Outside the Clans:

Warbler-Grey pelted, flame point she-cat with tabby stripes in the pointed areas.

Ibis-Red point she-cat with a white base coat.

Tsarina-Seal pointed she-cat with very light blue eyes and a creamy base.

Soot-Short, fluffy grey tom with marbled tabby markings and soft grey eyes.

Green-Curly-haired she-cat with white, grass stained fur.

Aretouaptk-Abnormally short golden tom with a heavy limp.

Belladonna-Tall black she-cat with piercing blue eyes.

Rhododendron-Tom with ginger fur that fades to a yellow at his paws.

 _Big warning this is subject to change at any time, so you may want to check back at points to see if this changed. Also, if you have any of your own OCs you want me to include, just give me their description in the reviews and I'll gladly add them in!_


	3. Chapter 1 - Whispers in the Caves

Warbler, for a short moment, forgot everything that led her to where she was now. The deep, salty scent of the ocean, the cool wind in her fur, and the bright hue of the sky calmed her nerves and transported her to another world. In this world, prey ran wild in the grass, their warm, meaty smells fading into the background of nature. Flowers bloomed wherever a cat stepped, and the clouds in the sky swirled and clashed in a gentle, maternal manner, leaving the sky a brilliant mix of pink, purple, and blue. Warbler tentatively took a step closer to the rippling sea, her paws floating over the pure sand. Tall, constant cliffs surrounded her on all sides, and deep, gaping maws of caves whispered with the echo of wind. Something about this place felt like a sanctuary to the young cat, and she couldn't help but sit by the waves, relishing in the moment. Here, she had no reason to hide or run. Here, she could be free.

The young she-cat closed her eyes, leaning towards the water. She had been travelling for what felt like moons, and this was the first time she had truly stopped to relax. A feeling of warmth blossomed in her chest as she allowed herself this moment of peace. Nothing could ruin her feeling of calm and delight.

Warbler may have felt like the only cat in the world, but that was an incredibly false statement. In fact, at that very moment, the members of Cavernclan were watching her every move. The poor she-cat had stumbled into _their_ territory, and that was not a crime taken lightly. The warriors mumbled softly to themselves, eyes sharp and senses clean as they decided Warbler's fate. The clan was torn. Some argued she would leave on her own. Others worried she would steal their prey if she was not forced out of the territory.

The clan reached a consensus. Those who didn't wish to fight could stay in the cave and perform the ritual music the clan relied on during fights. Those who thought the loner needed to be run out of the territory were free to participate in the battle. A soft whistle sounded from the caves as the singers prepared. Warriors began to slink out of the darkness single file, slowly but surely surrounding Warbler. Another whistle sounded, and a select few began to advance. Large waves formed at the edge of the sea. Hopefully, the battle song would be enough to please the Star Walkers and keep the tide from washing the warring clan away.

The smell of the water and crashing of the waves hid the warriors from Warbler's knowledge. Their paws skidded over the sand, leaving deep lines in the grit. They moved silently, tail barely brushing the beach. The warriors crept low to the ground, blending into the warm sand of the beach. A brave few began to move to the sides. Had Warbler opened her eyes, she would have easily seen them in her peripheral vision. For a short moment, nothing but the wind dared to breathe.

" _Now!_ " a voice shouted. Warbler's eyes shot open, and, startled, she leapt to her feet. She was only upright for a short moment, however, before strong paws sent her barreling into the sand. Claws scraped at her ears as she struggled to turn upright again, but to no avail. The world was a mess of murky browns and tans as her brain struggled to catch up to her body. She flailed her paws wildly, claws outstretched. She grinned when a sharp yowl sounded, and she quickly rolled to her feet. Squinting against the sun, she tried to figure out who her attacker was. To say she was shocked to find a hoard of angry cats instead of a singular rogue was an understatement.

A cat from the crowd came forward, glaring at something past her shoulder. "State your business, wilding, or you will be attacked again." The cat hissed, their eyes cold and dismissive.

Warbler arched her back, her gaze flicking around as she tried to find an escape. The cats had formed a sort of ring around her, ending at the edge of the beach where the sand began to turn muddy. The only way she could turn was to the ocean, she realized, and that was a sour way to end a day. "What's it to you?" she finally snapped, flexing her claws. She tried to appear braver than she truly was. She hoped her shaking knees weren't too obvious. "You, well, you're all _bees_ and, uh, _foxes_. You and your little posse seemed keen on attacking me anyways, before knowing why I was here."

The other cat smiled, a bitter, dead look flickering in their eyes. "Very well," they mewed, "I see you do not wish to be civil. If it's a fight you're dying for, a fight you will get." As the cat finished, a long, mournful wail sounded from the caves. Warbler's frenzied mind suddenly realized that the wind was really a war song the whole time.

By a silent command, cats from all sides surged forwards, letting out strained battle cries. Squeaking, Warbler stumbled back, the cold foam of the sea splashing against her ankles. She held her tail high as she tried to figure out how to dodge or block all these cats. Nothing came to mind. She was dead.

Once again, claws, tails, and pelts began to tangle in each other as the warriors hailed attacks on the young she-cat. Some cats battered her chest and face, causing her to squeeze her eyes shut tightly and for her head to bow. Blood trickled down her muzzle, and deep cuts tore at her front legs. Even her ears didn't get a break, though only once did she feel a claw cut through her ear. Other cats, however, took to her tail. Strong jaws clamped down on her tail, dragging her into the water. She tried to break free, but the cats surrounded her completely, leaving her no place to run. She was dead.

She was forced deeper and deeper into the water. Shorter cats stopped attacking her rather quickly, followed by the more average-heighted cats. When the water reached her chin, the barrages stopped completely, as even the tallest of the group backed off. She gasped for breath, paws churning as she tried to see over the rolling waves. It was as if all the cats had vanished into thin air. There was no trace of them even existing in the first place. Warbler couldn't even hear the song from the caves. Has she not been absolutely covered with scrapes, she would have thought the entire encounter was all in her head. Tears welled up in her eyes, and she began to sob out of sheer relief. It was over. It was over. She wasn't dead!

But Warbler was always a bit too quick to give in. Just as she began to struggle towards the shore, a crushing weight slammed down on her back, and her legs buckled immediately. Pinned under the water, she let out a muffled scream. She was going to drown. She swore she could hear other cats screaming as well, but perhaps it was all in her head. Why would anybody be screaming for her? She churned her legs, trying and failing to force the thing off of her. The pressure from the weight rolled onto her back, and something sharp tore at the base of her neck. The salt water burned her eyes, but she tried her hardest to see the sky through the water. She was met with black dots in her vision and a strange shadow framing the sun. She cried out to the shadow, reaching up to the sky as far as she could, claws outstretched. Her lungs burned. Warbler let out one last plea for help, shutting her eyes as she grew weaker. She sucked in a breath of ice cold water.

If she wasn't dead before, she sure was now.

* * *

 _Hey there y'all. Sorry this took me so long to update, I've been pretty busy as of late. Anywho, I hope you liked this chapter. Again, friendly reminder that I'm accepting OCs if anyone wants me to add htem to the story, and I'm always a sucker for reviews. Have a great day!_


	4. Chapter 2 - Who Sent You

_"_ _Little bird, little bird," Paws crunched lightly in the snow, a voice frosting as it hit the frigid air. "Little bird, little bird, oh won't you come out and play?" A frantic pace quickened, claws glittering red and gold as the voice pounded closer. "Little bird, it's only for a second. Little bird, it won't even hurt. Please, little bird, forgive me, for you know I love you." The voice hung in the air, withering and dry. "Come, little bird. It's rude to ignore your mother."_

* * *

Warbler shot awake with a gasp, adrenaline rooting her in place. She coughed then, choking and wheezing. Her struggles were short, however, and her breath soon came back to her as she tired. Sucking in deep breaths, she gazed at the area around her dizzily. The air felt thick and stale, and stunk strongly of tangy plants. Wherever she was, it was definitely underground. "Is this what death is like?" she wondered quietly, blinking at her paws. They didn't _seem_ transparent.

The she-cat jumped as a chuckle sounded from behind her. Bristling, she whirled her head around as far as she could, narrowing her eyes. "Who are you?" she snapped, noting the distinctly cat-shaped shadow on the wall. "Why did you bring me here? What do you want from me? Can I-"

"Uh uh uh," the other cat butted in, "I didn't give you permission to start freaking out, did I? Now, if you want some answers, I need you to answer a few of mine first." Warbler huffed quietly at that, but gave a small nod.

"Alright," she muttered. "But, first, can you at least tell me your name?"

The other cat snickered. "Yeah, maybe if you shut up. 'First, can you at least tell me your name?' Give me a break."

Warbler had to actively force her fur to lay flat. "Don't mock me," she said sharply, trying not to seem whiney.

"'Eh, don't mock me!' Great cavern, are you a little brat. Shut your mouth unless I'm asking you something. Alright? Good." The other cat came forward, circling once around Warbler before settling in front of her. "You a kit?"

"A what?" Warbler replied, whiskers twitching in irritation.

"You know," the other cat mewed, "An absolute baby? Can barely catch prey for themselves, too small to fight, childish. You a kit?"

Warbler flushed red, eyes flashing with poorly contained anger. "Excuse me; I can catch prey just fine! Who are you to-"

"No questions." The cat hissed, cutting Warbler off. She had her mouth open in an attempt to form a valid rebuttal to being called it kit, and the other cat actively bopped her jaw closed. "So, now that I know you are a kit, next question. What's your name?"

"Warbler."

"And where are you from?"

"I don't really know. Somewhere colder than here. A forest."

"And how long have you been traveling?"

"A half-moon, maybe?"

"Do you know what even happened to you at all?"

Warbler paused. "I, well, yeah, I think so. I was on the beach, and then some group ganged up on me, and then I… drowned? I don't know, something was on me, and…" Blinking, Warbler trailed off. "Hang on, why do you care at all?!"

But the other cat wasn't concerned with that at all. They had taken to pacing up and down the den, head bowed low in what Warbler assumed to be thought. "Save my graces," he murmured, "the song didn't work." He snapped his attention to her. "Who sent you?"

Warbler swallowed, craning her head back. She flattened her ears to her head. "Nobody! What's wrong with you?"

The other cat seemed to calm at this, though their tail continued to thrash violently. "Good. I will answer some of your questions now, and then I'm attending to your injuries."

Warbler stiffened. "My injuries? What do you mean?"

The other cat sat, licking at their chest fur. "Yes. I am a medic. I work with herbs to heal wounds."

"Oh. What's your name?"

"Oakshine."

"Well, that's a stupid name."

"Better than yours."

"How old are you?"

"Old."

"Can you not be so vague?"

"I don't know, can I?"

Warbler turned away with a grunt. "Fine, if you don't want to answer anything, I won't ask. Just do your fancy herb thing and then I'll leave."

Oakshine laughed. "Honey, I doubt you can even stand up right now. You'll be staying here for a while, and then you'll probably be forced to join our clan after."

" _What?!_ " Warbler cried, scrambling back. "No no no, I don't want to join you. I'm on the run for a reason, you can't keep me here!"

Oakshine shrugged, his back to her as he searched for something hidden in the walls. "I doubt you'll have much of a choice. You're barely old enough to be let out of the nursery, and you can't even fight. You'll be given training, at the very least. It only takes two seasons or so, I wouldn't fret."

"No, that's too long!" she cried, trying to heave herself to her feet. The world spun every time she so much as sat up, but she tried her hardest to push through vertigo.

"Hey hey _hey_ ," Oakshine said, placing a gentle paw on her shoulder. "I don't know you at all yet, so I'm not going to ask, but whatever you're hiding from won't find you here. Now, lie down and eat these. They taste good, I promise."

Warbler let out a deep sigh and did as instructed. She gazed curiously at the tiny black seeds before her, but she lapped them up without protest. By the time Oakshine began to genuinely treat her wounds, she had already fallen into a deep, poppy-induced sleep.

* * *

"Woollystar. Woollystar, wake up." Spiderbite hissed, leaning over his leader. The grey tom looked out anxiously to the rest of the clan, his tail twitching. While the idea of them all sleeping under the stars sounded nice, it was terrible for late night discussions. "I swear, don't make me wake up anyone else. Get _up_."

Woollystar blinked awake, her voice heavy with sleep. "Spiderbite?" she mumbled, rolling onto her stomach. "Is someone sick? What's wrong?"

"No one's sick. Can we talk somewhere else? The heather has eyes."

Woollystar sighed, knees cracking as she moved to her feet. "Very well, then. Lead the way." Spiderbite gave a grateful nod, turning with a flick of his tail. He stalked out of camp, and Woollystar followed, whispering to the cats on guard that they would be back before dawn.

Moonlight flooded Sweepclan's territory. Situated at the top of a cliff, the moor provided a sense of safety and hope, and many Sweepclan cats agreed that being on such high, flat land kept them close to the Star Walkers above them. The long, sweeping rows of wheat made the territory glow as bright as the sun, and the small patches of wildflowers made Sweepclan feel fresh and young. It only served to make Woollystar feel even more ancient than she really was.

"We best keep this quick, Spiderbite," Woollystar called, glancing back to camp, "I told the guards we'd return by dawn, and I'd rather not deal with worried warriors."

Spiderbite made no motion to indicate that he had even heard his leader, but Woollystar knew he wasn't the type to linger, anyways. The tom reached a collection of smooth rock slabs, turning to his leader. "This is far enough. Sit with me."

Woollystar leapt up next to the medicine cat on the rocks, turning to him with a reserved coldness. "This is big, isn't it."

Spiderbite looked away with a scowl, hunching his shoulders. "It's bigger than big." he hissed. "I haven't received a sign of this caliber since I was an apprentice, before the battle. And you know They don't favor us, Woollystar. Why aren't They telling this to Tameleaf, or, shoot, even Weaselstash? It doesn't add up."

Woollystar flicked her tail. "Well, what was the vision?"

Spiderbite growled, scraping his claws against the stone. "It **wasn't** a vision. I don't get those, and you know that."

"Then what was it, Spiderbite? I don't appreciate you waking me in the middle of the night to tell me nothing." Woollystar snapped, her fur buffeted by the wind.

"It's… I don't know how to describe it. The Star Walkers are scorning us, though. The cliffs are breaking apart, even when our best climbers are working to keep them clean and sturdy. Something is wrong."

"But what is wrong?" Woollystar pressed. "You've never been this vague before. What are you hiding?"

The tom let out a sharp gasp, tilting forwards as shudders racked his body. Woollystar reacted quickly, grabbing him by the scruff of his neck and saving him from falling off the rock. "No visions, huh?" she hissed in his ear, dropping him unceremoniously onto the ground. "Explain yourself, Spiderbite. This is no time for games."

Spiderbite seemed to struggle to find words, his jaws opening and closing as he gaped. Finally, he righted himself, sounded pained as he sat rigidly. "The sea is… yes, the sea is angry. We are doomed for another, another battle, or war, Woollystar, but I don't know why. The waves are swallowing the cliffs. I think… perhaps it is a metaphorical cleansing? Destruction in order to... or, it must, no, a-"

"You didn't even think it through!" Woollystar cried, smashing a paw down firmly. "You will not debate the meaning of a sign in my presence. It is not my job to decipher these messages for you."

"Then- then we must open our borders," Spiderbite whispered, head tilted to the sky. "The sea will eat us alive if we don't."

Woollystar tensed. "Our borders _are_ open, Spiderbite. You are not making sense."

The tom whirled to his leader. "I don't **know** , Woollystar. I was never made for figuring these things out. That is for the greats. I can only guide our clan. Believe what you like."

Spiderbite slipped down from the rock, his eyes trained on camp. "It's nearly dawn," he murmured, "we best head back."

"Will you tell the others at the next half-moon?"

Spiderbite shrugged. "Perhaps. I don't know at this point."

Woollystar sighed. Spiderbite had never been wrong before. Moonlight shone brightly on the tom's pelt. Woollystar supposed that keeping the borders open to all couldn't hurt. "All right." she decided, leaping down next to Spiderbite. "I will open the borders more formally. Hopefully, that will be enough."

 _The moor may have been closest to the Star Walkers, but the Star Walkers are not closest to the moor._

* * *

 _Hey there! I updated super fast because hehe I had ideas for once. Thank you so much_ _GlacierFoot, your review really made me feel great, and I'm so glad you like my story! As always, reviews are loved and I'm always down for adding more characters. Have a great last week of January!_


End file.
